Demons of Oda
by InkCreature96
Summary: The infamous warlord, Nobunaga Oda; Devil King of the Sixth Heaven left for Kyushu during his campaign in conquering the Land of Rising Sun, leaving his best vassals to look after one of his strongholds. They were called Demons of Oda, rumored to be ruthless and strong! Their names are Kage and Kouki. Who will face these demons! (First time writing this fanfic!)
1. Author's Heads Up!

Hello, this is the Author!

Before we get to the story, lemme give you guys a link to my OCs; Kage and Kouki! Here is the link to them!

sengokuera

Also, they are the ancestors of my default characters; Shdwkyz and Oblivion! Here are their full bios along with their abilities so you can have a good idea of them!

Kage/Shdwkyz shdwkyz

Kouki/Oblivion - oblivion

Also! Here's a Notice! Kage and Kouki's story is their origins and maybe their default bios do not reflect their Sengoku Era Verse bios which include personality and attacks. Also if you have questions from your reviews, I will answer them on Author's Notes!

Okay! Let's get on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1- Beginning & Attack

Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read the story! I hope you enjoy! Okay! Here it goes!

* * *

It was the dull day if not a relaxed day for the soldiers of Oda. If anything, they were given a break from their duties and conquering right now, so their general, Kubo Masutaro, a middle-aged man who is given the order to hold down of the strongholds as well getting the aid of their special guests, Demons of Oda. He barely saw one of them on the battlefield until now. The one he did know about was Kouki, Seon Tae Kouki, a girl whose weapon is a bar mace. She delivers devastating blows, smashing heads, sending people flying into the air and made the craters on the earth giving her a title, **The Lighting Beast.** He doesn't know where the lighting part comes from but he figures that it must be her affinity that she was born with. At first, he thought the girl might look like beast uncles but he was surprised by her appearance and her stoic expression. She look like _someone's_ daughter. He had no quarrels giving orders to her as she follows suit without a word.

Of course, there was friendly fire from her shockwaves as it is unavoidable but it gives results in taking over territory. It was good enough for him not to worry about. Maybe that's where the Beast part comes in. Though he heard rumors surrounding her. Some said she doesn't belong to a clan and was a peasant before becoming a warrior. He wondered where Lord Oda picks up such a child.

Now the second 'demon' gave him chills down the spine. It was Da Naga 'Goa' Kage. If anything, he looks closer to a demon than Kouki. He was taken back by the mask he wears. It looks like porcelain just as his white attire with black lines from the eyes down to the edges of the mask. Along with those inhuman yellow eyes of his, they look serpentine making him look a snake with a human body. Nobody knows what is his true face behind his mask but he doesn't want to entertain the thought. Usually, the masked assassin does not mean any harm unless given a reason to.

Plus, he is quite talkative when he goes to war meeting when talking with other generals of low-rank like himself. But not around, Oda and his retainers especially Mitsuhide. As for the rumors around him, it is said that his powers came, if not given birth from the monster, Yamata-no-Orochi or a Naga. His power was likened to the darkness as he is rumored that he can slip through the enemy lines and kills their generals in their tents from the shadows with his katana. Kami, there is a mention that the people he had slain have been spirited away making him more unnerved.

Sometimes, he acts without orders unlike Kouki as he prefers things by his own. Most often of times, it does goes his way as his conduct on the battlefield are easy victories when the generals have been dealt with. Even though Kage is friendly with him, by no means he would let down his guard around him. Luckily today, Kage didn't bother him today as he is somewhere…..somewhere in the trees relaxing. Kubo Masutaro let out a sigh as he tries to enjoy the day as possible. That is until…..

"Lord Kubo! There's been some activity from the north!" A soldier ran over and bows while kneeling to him.

"Ha? What is it?" Just when he's relaxing!

"Our scouts reported that the Date Army has been marching towards here!" Now Kubo grits his teeth! The Date clan! He heard it was led by an ambitious brat. Does not he know he's walking into a stronghold? As if he allows him to claim it! "Tch! Prepare the arquebus forces then!" Just some small clan, nothing to deal with!

"Sir! There's another activity! From the northwest!" Another soldier came over. Kubo blinks, the Date forms another group? How big is their army?

"It's the Takeda! They're also coming here as well. It appears they form an alliance!" Kubo almost spits his sake. This is unheard of! Are they planning to take them on Oda? "What's the number of their army?" He sees his soldiers fidget as if they seem like they're struggling to give an answer of total estimation. "I-it's massive, sir. Combined with Date's two hundred men and Takeda's seven hundred men, it's 900 men, sir. " Kubo widened his eyes. "Prepare the soldiers! Also! Get Kage and Kouki! Now!"

This is bad! They are outnumbered by them as their number is just 200 hundred, hell! The number could decreases since he let most soldiers go about their day off! This is bad!

What else is next?!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Naga and the Tengu

Alright. First chapter is out of the way! Okay it's time to meet the demons!

* * *

Under the shadow of the leaves, a white-clad hooded figure laid his back against the bark while sitting on the huge branches. He has a long grey scarf around his neck as it is dangling below. He wears loose garments where they are under his trousers and is wrapped around a belt. And what else that is strapped to his belt is his katana with a small dangling chain to a yin symbol. His long-sleeved cloth where underneath kote gauntlets as his gloves look like claws as well his chain armor. He also wears shin guards that were dark grey. Then lastly, it's ominous mask that looks similar to a demon snake. This mask belongs to no other but Da Naga Goa Kage. A rumored masked demon wearing the cloth of white and grey is relaxing on a tree branch. Another title for him would be the ** _Serpent of Shadows_**. So far, he was not given any missions to assassinate— or in his perspective take the _pieces_ of the _souls_ from his **prey.**

But of course, he's not angry about that. In fact, he's very happy that he is on a break. Soon or later, after Oda is done with Kyushu. Nobody will stand in his way. He would reap the benefits from the conquered lands. Maybe getting his own land and live in peace for once. He already has his revenge so now…he either takes on the missions that he's been given to or just waits till Nobunaga has conquered this country. No need to rush things!

"Kage-sama! Kage-sama! Are you here?!"

Hm? The masked youth reopened his inhuman yellow eyes as he hears his name. He jumps down from the branch, right behind the soldier who yelped and backs up instantly from fright.

" **What is it?** " Kage said in his usually raspy and dark voice, ever wearing this mask, it distorted his voice making him a bit demonic. Not that he minds, he likes scaring people. The soldier gulps, trying to compose himself but fails. He explains himself, "General Kuro needs you at the entrance! Date and Takeda are in an alliance and coming to take the fortress!"

" **Oh? That so?** " He heard about these two clans. One clan led by a tiger' and another led by a 'so-called dragon' or so he heard. " **Very well. I'm on my way. I suppose that Kouki is informed?** "

"Yes! She is! She will be on her way."

" **Good. So how big is this alliance of theirs?** "

* * *

Somewhere, sitting on a bench, there is a young woman. A girl no older than seventeen as she eats by herself. Riceballs and green tea. Her hair is long and is of black like the midnight, she wears a sleeveless closed vest where underneath is nothing but bandages to hold her breasts. Her bandages are also wrapped around her arms and hands while it can also tie up her armored plates at her elbows and on her shoulders. She also her thigh guards that are navy blue and as well as shin guards. What else is her weapon sitting next to her, a custom metal bar mace which has rectangle edges extruded from the bar. No doubt, it will hurt a person seriously. What made this young girl stand out is her teal googles that hide the hue of bright-colored eyes.

Her name is Seon Tae Kouki. Usually, she's either called Tae or Kouki, she responds to both. She didn't mind, she didn't care. This stoic girl is also known as the **_Lighting Beast_** which made her allies and foes who didn't meet her before. Allies and the enemy alike laugh that such a girl of a short stature compared to other warlords can have a title such as that. But people who rallying her behind especially people experience on the same battlefield with her knew that appearances can be deceiving. Kouki and her bar mace can obliterate any obstacles standing in their way. Men, horses, and rocks. The worst part, to her enemies, she doesn't stop until she achieves the objective given by her superiors. Destroy and conquer.

She has no problems following orders. Order just orders. She just doesn't know any better. But of right now, she is enjoying the peace and quiet well.…she didn't mind the peace and quiet but she enjoys eating since she did travel a lot from Owari to here. She hopes her father is alright. After this whole thing, she would go back and maybe…have a normal life? She doesn't know. She doesn't think that far up ahead.

"Lady Kouki! Lady Kouki!" She turns her eyes to the source after such daydreaming.

"Right here." She responded in her monotonically and quiet voice. A soldier bows his head to her and explains, "General Kubo wants you at the entrance gate! Please come quickly! We're will be under attack!"

"Okay." With that, she stands up from her sit after setting her finished tea and goes to grab her mace. "Take me there." She said which she received a nod from the solider, escorting her there.


	4. Chapter 3 - An Idea?

Okay, you know the demons! In the next chapter after this, it's time for the warlords of Sengoku to start making their appearance in the next chapter!

Hold on!

* * *

Azure and crimson parties with their respective banners fill the short horizon from a distance making General Kubo grits his teeth at top of the fortress gates. _"Damn….I thought they attack later. It was sooner than I expect."_ He thought. After the _Siege of Mount Hiei_ , he figures it would attract attention but never an alliance.

 **"So that's Date and Takeda, eh?"** A voice startles Kubo as he snaps his head to the masked swordsman, Kage. Damn, he hates it when he scares him out of the blue like that.

"That's a lot," Kouki commented monotonically.

"Yes. It appears they're in an alliance and wants to claim this fortress. I assumed they want to hold off Oda's campaign by claiming the territories we claimed. Right now, I have the arquebus squad assemble as well to have the vanguards making sure they won't get past the line. We "

 **"Is that wise?"**

"Of course, it's wise! It's suicidal to go out and fight them head on!" Kubo shouted. "We're outnumbered!"

 **"That's why you have us, General,"** Kage replied. He wondered who, where, what and when got these two clans to become one force? When and where did that happen? How they agreed? He heard those two are going out to get territory so he needs to figure that out. Kubo grunts, "Date, we can take on but Takeda is difficult to defeat. They have the strongest cavalry out of everyone."

 **"So to have the** **arquebus** **squad is a good idea to take them on?"**

"If you don't think so, then what's your plan?" Kubo growled, getting irate with Kage's attitude. Kage chuckles before patting on Kubo's general much to his greater annoyance. **"I will come up with something, don't worry."**

 **"S-sir! Date and Takeda have commenced charging!"** A soldier cried as they indeed charge before splitting into two. Kubo grinds his teeth, "Have the soldiers prepare and tell arquebus to hurry up!"

While as Kage is now pondering what to do in this situation. He looks over to see the arquebuses putting iron into their rifles along setting fire to the string, then he blinks. Iron? Suddenly, he had an idea. Would that seriously work? Let's put it to a test. " **General, open the gate and get the men to grab some iron for us out to the entrance. Kouki with me."**

"HA?! Are you out of your mind?!"

 **"If not, just throw some down before our feet. I have a plan."**

"You better have. Iron is very precious to Oda!"

 **"Don't worry."** Kage replied before looking over to Kouki, **"Alright, here's what I want you to do."**


	5. Chapter 4 - Shockwave

Okay! After that planning, what is the idea! What are the demons especially Kage planning?! Find out as you read. Also here are the posterboys of the Sengoku Era!

* * *

At the front of the charging, there were two distinctive individuals on horseback. One in passionate red and another in cool blue. They were famed for their fierce fights.

Who are they exactly?

The red one has two long spears in each hand as this young man has a red headband where the ends of it are long. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red jacket that is open, revealing his bare chest as he had six gold coins in a string around his neck. The same coins that have become the symbol on the back of his red jacket. He wears white pants as there is a fiery design on it.

His name is Sanada Yukimura. The young general serving Takeda's head, Takeda Shingen who is known as the Tiger of Kai. Known for his fiery spirit on the battlefield as he is incredibly loyal to his lord and make sure he gives it his all when it comes to duels. Making Yukimura, a Tiger Cub of Kai since he shares Shingen's goal and spirit.

Now for the blue one, he wears a recognizable helmet where it has a golden crescent moon. He has a black eyepatch over his right eye. Unlike Yukimura, he didn't draw any weapons as he looks to be cocky as unusual his riding posture is leaning back, not holding the reins as he crosses his arms as if he looks confident. His weapons were three katanas at each of his sides, making the total of six katanas.

His name is Date Masamune, the Big Boss of Oshu. Otherwise known as the One-Eyed Dragon, he is known for being ambitious and cocky. He's the head of the Date clan despite being young. Like Yukimura, he also the same spirit of fighting as well. He likes to crash 'parties' another word for battles. His relationship with Yukimura is of rivalry.

Now the purpose of being there? Both of them are competing with each other to see whose's going to claim the fortress first and get the general's head. They also heard that there are strong warriors inside. _Demons of Oda._ They are already aware of their existence as they heard about their exploits on the battlefield. To the commoners, they sound like legends and tall tales of how these demons fight. Making it more interesting to see what they're about since they haven't met them yet.

Yukimura's blood is boiling with excitement yet deep down, he treats the Oda clan as a clan who commit such villainy due to killing the unarmed such as woman and children. For this reason, they need to stop and should be punished. However, despite this, he cannot wait to meet these demons!

As for Masamune, he didn't think these demons are that strong unless otherwise. If anything, they were just a warm-up before he fights a real demon that is Oda Nobunaga. If one of them put up a good fight, he might consider drawing his claws.

So far, they keep on charging. One of Masamune's trusted retainers, Katakura Kojuro, his Right Eye note that no Oda soldiers has open the gates and face them yet as they approached. He felt something going awry. He didn't know what but he feels in his gut that something is about to happen.

"Masamune-sama!"

"Yeah? What's up, Kojuro?"

"It appears the gate wasn't open yet. It seems they are going to defend from the inside."

"HA! It's either those 'demons' aren't there right now or just too scared to face us!" He replied in his cocky tone.

"Look! I see something!" Yukimura points his spear at the at the sight of two people at the enemy's front gate along with black objects being thrown behind them. "What are those? What are they-" Soon that answer came in form of an explosion right next to them as the samurai hear the cries of their men and their….horses. The Tiger Cub snaps his head only to see with widening eyes, to see the calvary of Takeda fallen to the ground, one by one. Then another explosion is heard on the Date's side.

* * *

 **"Nice one. Keep going."** Kage has a small iron that is spherical in his hand. He throws it up into the air and once it was in sight, it was enough for Kouki to swing and hit it, sending the spherical iron ripping through the air and hit one of the horses' fetlocks. The result was making it cry in pain as it collapses, dragging their rider with it. No sooner than later, the riders behind the fallen ones try to stop but they failed, they trip over as they too, hit the dirt.

It has become a domino effect as horses and men were piling all over each other. The poor men donning red and blue from both clans suffered under the crushing weight of these poor beasts, leaving to their brutal fate. Ones who aren't under them have been hit and trampled all over. Soon more explosions have hit everything around the samurai making them screech to a halt. Either the iron hits the horses or hit the ground, creating a shockwave making everyone panic.

* * *

It was shocking and horrid. It was a mess.

The beautiful green plains are now ruined as there were smoking craters from the explosions, making small pits for the horses to fall in. They lost their footing causing them to fall while the other explosions made sprays of blood all over into the air. The soldiers on horseback were trying to turn horses around the craters but fail as they couldn't control them to stay claim.

"Is it a trap?!" Yukimura cried as he tries to get horse under control.

"The hell?! Kojuro?"

"Everyone! Hold your positions!" Kojuro shouted to get Date's soldiers to stay calm and get in order.

* * *

 **"Hit that one."** Kage points, **"Make sure to get the leg!"** To which Kouki nods before hitting another iron ball.

* * *

Then another horse falls followed by an explosion close by. That horse's rider is Kojuro.

"Kojuro!"

"I'm fine, Masamune-sama!" Kojuro goes to check the rider and its injured horse, what he sees is from the damage disbelief and disturbing! The rider is fine, just some minor injuries! But to the horse is brutal! One of the horse's hind legs is injured…. no, ripped through as if it severs it. This settles it!

"We must retreat! It's too dangerous here!"

"Huh?!" Yukimura is shocked to hear these words, "We can't! We must go forward!"

" **Shit!"** He curses in English. Masamune now grits his teeth, trying to search for the person responsible. Remember earlier that Yukimura pointed his spear, he squinted his eye to see two figures, one in white and another in dark blue.

"Masamune-sama!"

"I'm coming!"

"Danna. We must go!" It was one of Takeda's great ninjas, Saturobi Sasuke who appeared and try to convince his lord to retreat as well.

"S-sasuke!"

"We must go!" Danna ordered urgently.

"B-but! Ugh! Right!" With that, the samurai turns back and went back to the hill.

* * *

 **"Well…..I couldn't believe it worked."** Kage crosses his arms, happy with this result as he sees their enemy turn tail in the reaction of the unexpected attack.

"Yeah." Kouki said as she too watches with indifferent. Not caring if the enemy is alive or not, as long as she did her job. It was fine by her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _So in order to summarize this whole thing, Kage planned to prevent the charging by hitting the horses with the use of Kouki's strength and mace. Using the iron balls which are the arquebus 's bullets. Therefore making Kouki hitting of the iron bullets like a baseball batter._


	6. Chapter 5- Encounter

Damn...was it brutal?! You guys tell me! Now what happens next?!

* * *

The demons return back to the fortress which they receive appraise from the Oda soldiers as they surround them, telling them that they did a good job, especially to Kouki as she receives pats on the back for her swinging. Before this and during the attack on the enemy, they were in awe and shock as they see how fast the enemy's cavalry went down within minutes. They can see the pile of bodies, horses, and men laying still while some laying, wincing in pain.

" **Now what? If you want, I can pursue them and get rid of their generals.** " Kage suggested which Kubo shakes his head, "No…I think we should send a messenger to get more reinforcements." Kubo breathes as he is relieved that such a trick buys them time. Right now, he wished he get them but the casualties on the enemy's side are minor. This attack did bring the significant number down probably 50 people, and it was still around close to 900. In short, they were still outnumbered as the enemy did salvage the remaining soldiers they have now as they retreated.

 **"But they are already here and it will take longer to get reinforcements. Oda is occupied. I have a feeling they won't let this dow-."**

"I know that! We are still outnumbered, this attack has made them back off but all we can do is defend."

 **"We can still throw iron-."**

"We can't afford to lose any more bullets! We need to…" Then he tries to rack his head, "take hostages. Yes! That would be it. We can take hostages! Yes! That way, they can back off until reinforcements arrive!"

"…" Kage stares at the general before narrowing his eyes at Kubo.

"Kage, go find survivors in that pile! Take a few men with you."

 ** _"Right…"_** Kage said before going out.

Minutes later onto the field, Kage walks through an area of dead horses and men. They really did a number on them, Kage is satisfied with this but not the results he received from the general. The masked swordsman heard the cries of their struggling men who were alive through the whole event only to be killed afterward when it was discovered they lose their mobility. There were a handful of soldiers that are proven useful to be taken as hostages. Kage stops as he notes a moving hand under a dead horse. With a sigh, he kicks the horse over and only to see it was a Date soldier. This one has a weird haircut as if it was fitting for a delinquent.

 **"You. Can you move?"**

The Date soldier yelped as he scrambled to get away from the snake as he saw his appearance.

 **"Guess you can,"** Kage commented.

"Y-you can't get away with this! Our big boss is going to beat you! You hear me?!" Kage raised a brow at this soldier, amused by this. These Date soldiers must be resilient, so far the hostages they have mostly are Takeda soldiers. Now thinking about it, there's no reason to have him as a hostage. There will be another _use_ for him.

" **Alright. How about this, instead of taking you in and kill you. Here's something better.** " Then Kage couches down and explains instructions to the solider making him confused but nonetheless reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Masamune and Yukimura return to camp with the remaining troops they have. They are now in the meeting with Takeda Shingen in order to discuss what happened. A great general wearing a headpiece with two sprouting horns from it and a tigerskin suit. His weapon is large butterfly ax. Then there's Uesegi is a rival of Takeda, the head is an effeminate male with a cool gaze as his weapon is a katana, right now he is in also attendance to listen in. Also, there is another party involved with this, one that is solely responsible for forming the alliance between Date, Takeda and also Uesegi would be Maeda Keiji. A vagabond from the Maeda clan who brought up the idea of the alliance in order to combat Oda Nobunaga. Right now, they try to make sense of what just happened out there.

"The horses…their legs were broken and ripped apart by an object that is thrown," Kojuro explained making Yukimura widen his eyes at this. "Were they Western weaponry? The guns? What object could possibly do that?!"

Takeda didn't say anything but listen to Kojuro's assessment and assume the 'demons' are responsible for it.

"Not quite. They do not have the sound of fire but a zooming sound that can slice the air so fast. It's as if the object is been hit and sent towards if it didn't hurt our horses, it did hit the ground creating a shockwave causing confusion and such destruction."

"It must be those demons." Masamune stated which promptly Yukimura turn to him, "Their clothes aren't armored like the soldiers but different so I going to give a guess they're the ones done it."

"If that were true, then how should we counter it?!" Before discussion continues on, a soldier bows and announces something urgent.

"Sir! Lord Takeda! A survivor came to the camp wearing the color of Date's."

"Hah?" Date Masamune raised a brow with a frown.

"The man requested to see you. He says it's urgent. He says it's a message from Oda." This made everyone widen their eyes while Uesegi and Takeda raised their eyelids in amusement. A message from Oda? What could it be?

"Is that so? Bring him here." Takeda replied. The Date soldier limps inside the meeting, Date Masamune recognized it was one of his men alright and upset that he look seriously injured. But he is alive, so that's what is important. So what's up with the message? What happened? What message did he bring from Oda? Could it be the demons that send him?

"Speak. What is the message from Oda?" Takeda is prepared for anything and so did the other lords.

The Date soldier gulps before bowing and speaking,"S-sorry! A d-demon! A Demon of Oda requests an audience with you."

"Huh?" Yukimura blinks, confused and shocked by this. Sasuke's brows furrowed. Masamune narrows his eye at this so did Kojuro look as if he doesn't believe it. Keiji looks confused as well surprised to hear that a Demon of Oda wants to talk with Shingen. Uesugi seems to lower his eyelids at this as if he _senses_ something.

"An audience?" Takeda repeated as a question. This is interesting.

* * *

"Oi! Where's Kage?!" Kuro demanded as he didn't see him return in getting prisoners. The men shifted nervously but answer, "He says he wants to scout as well bringing a Date soldier with him. He told us not to follow. Something about seeing the enemy."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

* * *

"Very well. I approve." Takeda gave his answer much to the dismay of the young samurai. Uesegi looks at the man, "It seems a snake has entered." He stated calmly.

Satubori Sasuke became confused by Uesegi's words until he looks back to the poor man then he _notices_ it. The man's shadow begins to shift.

 **"Thank you for granting me an audience, Tiger of Kai."** A voice made everyone froze as their expression turn to bewilderment as they look at the source of the voice with their widen eyes except for Takeda and Uesegi who already noticed.

A clawed blacked glove had appeared on the man's shoulder now begins sweat drop as his eyes widened with fear. His body is shaken as he felt the weight coming off him. A figure forms behind him. Yellow inhuman eyes slowly appeared as his figure fully emerge from the shadow. A long grey scarf came out wrapping around his neck, the end of the scarf looks like a snake's tongue. Then the mask under his hood is the thing that made the young cub,the ninja, the vagabond, the dragon and its right eye taken back.

 _That's a demon of Oda?_ Yukimura thought as he felt a chill down his spine.

 **"Hello. I am Da Naga 'Goa' Kage. Pleased to make your acquaintance."** The white serpent bows to the tiger.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yup...so Kage uses the guy's shadow to get in without a problem. So what happens next when he meets the great lords?!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Alternative

Oh no! Kage has made his dramatic enterance of these warlords and samurai! What is he planning! Find out!

* * *

After the Kage appears from the shadow of a man, he lays his hand on the shaking Date soldier giving him a pat on the back.

 **"Thank you for escorting me here! Now get lost."** Kage said happily which made the Date soldier scramble as if his life depends on him. Someone is going to have nightmares for a while.

* * *

Now the white snake has entered the warlords' tent, their samurai look to be reaching for their weapons if the demon has other plans than just discussing. The demon is surrounded by tigers, dragons, a monkey and a vagabond.

Kage's eyes scanned the room as the outdoor tent is donned in three banners. On the right, it's Date with its azure color. At the left, Kage couldn't believe it as he is surprised to see the icy blue banner of Usegsi. Great, it's not only Takeda they have to worried.

"So you must be a Demon of Oda?" Kage's yellow inhuman eyes now lay on Tadeka sitting at the center with the red banner of his crest behind him.

 **"I am."**

Keiji look in awe to see a demon appeared before him. His white cloth is pure as the snow as his grey scarf is long, covering his neck. But the mask is what got him the chills. It was straight out of the legends.

Sasuke is having trouble deciphering the enemy. His clothing is of the ninja but not so as he has one short sword and katana on the left hip.

"Before we discuss, tell me how you did it." Takeda wanting to know the cause of what destroyed his horses' feet and causing his army to tumble for the first time.

 **"Did** ** _what?_** **"**

"Don't talk dumb, you know _exactly_ what we're talking about," Kojuro interjects as he already didn't like this snake's attitude.

 **"You mean this?"** With a flick of his wrist, he shows the warriors of what's between his pointer finger and middle finger. It was an object in size of a rock, but it looks iron. Masamune narrows his left eye as Yukimura squints before widen his eyes.

"A b-bullet from a firearm?!" Yukimura exclaimed. "It's a bullet, my lord!"

" **Indeed. You see, we assembled our arquebus squad but it's too risky since they will be trampled over even if they did fire. So..I decided to have them hit to your direction before you get closer to the walls."**

"By who?" Usage seems interested and is very calm about this.

 **"Another demon like myself."** He smirked under his mask. **"Though…I couldn't believe that it works that such a small thing like this can bring a calvary down like that."** Kage would have sworn that he can feel the intense glaring in here especially from the right. He discarded the iron right by their feet just to rub it in their faces for fun.

Yukimura is now frowning deeply as he glares at Kage.

"Are you here to gloat or is there something important that you have the _audacity_ to appear before us?" Kojuro glares at Kage which Masamune smirked before stating,

"Not bad for a _snake_. But I wonder if you have any other tricks to save you from being beheaded." Masamune stated dangerously.

" **Do not worry, I have an alternative to this situation. Something that is best for everyone.** " He held out his hands.

Masamune scoffs as if he didn't believe such a statement. Sasuke thought the same, wondering what kind of _alternative_ would that be.

"Really? And what would that be?" Uesugi asked.

 **"A trial by combat,"** Kage stated so boldly this surprised everyone in the room.

"Eh?!" Yukimura's reaction to this was dumbfounded.

"Oh? Explain how would that work." Takeda is already being entertained by this Kage individual.

 **"Simple. Choose the best two warriors amongst yourselves and or others in your ranks to best me and one other person."**

"And this another person is the one hit the iron?" Usage figured out whose the second person to be.

 **"Exactly."**

"And why should I consider this? **"** Takeda raised a brow as he needs some persuading.

 **"In order to claim the fortress, what else? If one party wins, they claim the fortress and the loser surrenders. Think about it, no more souls lost on the battlefield and you might able to march on** ** _whatever_** **you think you're doing."** Kage doesn't believe this lot can defeat Oda. Not in chance. What plan do they have against them? Greater numbers?!

 **"Isn't that good for everyone?"**

"Hm…."Takeda begins to stroke his chin now in thought. Yukimura doesn't know what to think. A trial by combat is unheard in this situation. Ideally, this sounds good but how could they trust a demon to uphold such a deal?

Masamune didn't look impressed but right now, he wanted to wipe whatever smirk under this little shit's mask. Talking about a trial by combat in compete for a fortress. This guy sounds like he doesn't want to participate in an all-out battle. What a punk.

Kojuro also thinks the alike with Masamune. This demon is no warrior. He sounds like cheeky brat thinking he will get everything his way. What kind of life did he lead?

Sasuke looks over to Kage and Takeda but back to Kage, wondering if Kage is seriously thinking that Shingen would take up that offer. Sasuke smirked. No way would that happened.

"Um…hello! May I say something?" It was Keiji who raised his hand making heads turn to him as well making Kage glance eyes at him. To Kage, this man wearing strange clothes as if he's some kind of kabuto actor. Though…is he really a warrior? Surely, he holds a large ridiculous blade at his side along with….a tiny creature. Huh?

Kage closes his eyes, trying not to get distracted by such odd things.

"I think this is the best thing for everyone!" Keiji interjected as he liked the idea. "Like he said, no lives would be lost and we will just have to win the fight fair and square. I think it's almost good resolution, that way no men on both sides have to die. We should lead by example. This is our chance!"

Well…looks like _someone_ agree with him. **"And you are?"** Kage asked the man which smiles at him in respond making him wary of him.

"I'm just a peaceful wanderer in search of wonders and love. I'm Keiji, nice to meet you, Kage." He said with a positive attitude. Kage just stares at him where Uesgi chuckles at the demon's expression while Masamune just looked to roll his eye in annoyance, Yukimura continues to be dumbfounded and the last two, Kojuro and Sasuke just sighed. Shingen is still thinking as he takes Keiji's statement into consideration.

"Besides…what you just offered is a great idea. If all battles are like this, we could have peace in this land and everyone will able to know it. No good men will have to die."

 _ **"What?"**_ This man cannot be serious, who allows this _fool_ in here sitting beside the War God of all people? How did these two know each other, anyway? No…don't get distracted, just calm down.

Kage's body shakes making everyone notice this. Did Keiji unsettle him in some way? That's a surprise even by the vagabond's standards. But what didn't they expect was a snicker from the masked demon.

 **"Lord Keiji. Forgive me for asking this, you claim to be peaceful and talk such things of that such as love. "** Kage's eyes look to be mocking, **"But honestly, how could you be when you're surrounded by these** ** _warmongering_** **beasts?"**

 _That changes everything in the atmosphere._

 _"Why you-"_ Kojuro is about to unleash his fury at that comment but Sanada Yukimura beats him to it and points his spear, aim at Kage's neck immediately with fury in his eyes, as he didn't take that comment too kindly as anyone else.

"How dare you insult My Lordship?! How dare you?!" Yukimura yelled at the snake angrily, "First you humiliated our army, seek an audience with him and after being granted one, you still throw blatant disrespect at his face?! You dare to disrespect the lords here?! Don't you have no shame?! Calling us beasts when you serve a lord that commits such villainy! He is the beast! He's a warmonger! You're a beast! Where is your honor?! What do you say for yourself?!" Yukimura demanded as he is furious.

"Danna." Sasuke is warning him to calm down but so far, Kage is just adding fuel to the fire.

 **"Shame? Honor? What's that?"** Kage snickered as he took pleasure in seeing the shock on the angry spearman's face. " **At least…he doesn't pretend like you lot. Why aren't you satisfied with you have? Hm? This wouldn't** ** _happen_** **if you** ** _beasts_** **stay in your territory."**

 **"But…if you need more convincing, I will tell you something good. Right now, I'm being _kind_ today." **Yukimura is still gritting his teeth at Kage whose still talking, **"Your surviving men are currently held hostage and the general I assumed already send the messenger to get reinforcements."** Yukimura's face faltered.

 **"That includes yours, One-Eyed Dragon,** " Kojuro growled through his teeth as he didn't like this masked demon addressed his lord. He is really considering doing this trail of combat right now so he can have this snake's head on a plate.

" **Therefore, you're going against time. If you accept this option and have two warriors brought to the fortress to best us, I will make sure the hostages will be set free once you come. As for the reinforcements, I have no control over that so consider that as a timer."** Kage moves the spear away from his throat with his hand, still liking the angry face plastered on the Takeda's general. **"If you don't like being called a beast, then prove otherwise to me and your men."**

Yukimura begins to grit his teeth, glaring at Kage. Yukimura wouldn't allow such crimes go unpunishment, especially from this demon. A trial of combat sounds fitting so he won't allow Kage go unscathed if his Lordship accept.

"Goa Da Naga Kage." Takeda now finally speaks, making the snake looks over to the man and making the young tiger cub startles and backs away. "Is your superiors aware of your presence being here?"

 **"Huh?"**

"You said that you assumed that the general send a messenger, did I hear that right?" Meaning this demon is doing this on his own.

 **"Yes, you did,"** Kage answered, straight out. " **As for that other questions, I told the foot soldiers to relay my message, since my general wants to take hostages in order to buy time. Didn't like the idea."** He's not sure what this old man getting at. However one person in the room figures Kage out from that answer,

" **Wow** …" Masamune whistles and stand up as if he figured it out, walking towards Kage. Sizing him up, "You sound like you want to do things _your_ way. What? Didn't like that your general wouldn't allow a _piece of trash_ like yourself gets to do what he wants? You sound like a spoiled brat than some scary demon."

" **I'm quite scary when you dare to make me mad.** " Kage flashes his eyes dangerously. Tensions begin to brew between the two until…

"Very well, I accepted this alternative option." Takeda gave his answer, shocking everyone. "You don't have any objections do you, War God?" He looks over at the man with a smile.

"None at all," Uesugi stated with a calm smile, not bothering by what just happened whereas Keiji looked disappointed at the turn of events. Uesugi seems to be more entrained by this than anything.

"What about you, Dokuganryuu?"

Masamune gives a laugh before giving a glare at kage. "Nope. Just want to see to wipe that smug look on his face even if he wears that stupid mask of his" Which Kage's eyes narrow as if he dares him to try. Looks like Masamune is one of the two warriors to come then.

"Good, then it's settled. Kage, we will have two warriors come to your fortress right away. Be prepared for tomorrow." Takeda said making Kage narrow his eyes at the Tiger then leaves, **"Fine. I will let my other friend know then."** With that, Kage leaves as he renters the shadows.

* * *

Takeda gives a laugh making Yukimura startled. "My Lordship?"

"Kage seems too bold and cocky for his own good." Takeda laughs then looks at his vassal, "Yukimura!" This made Yukimura stand straight and at ready, "Y-yes?"

"Why did you falter?"

"Because when he mentions that he has our men after that comment after such a foul statement, I-

"IDIOT!" Yukimura is hit by a fist and send to a tree.

"Do you not want to prove him wrong about us being beasts?!"

"I want to prove him wrong! MY LORDSHIP!" Yukimura stands up and goes to hit him back! " I WILL SHOW THE DEMON OF ODA THE STRENGHT OF TAKEDA!"

"Then show that brat some lesson in humility, YUKIMURA!"

"Yes! My LORDSHIP! I WILL!"

"Yare, yare." Sasuke sighed as the two continue to hit each other. It looks like his young master went to his normal self, never he had someone here and has the guts to diss everyone here. Looks like Kage is going to eat his own words tomorrow.

"Let's go, Kojuro."

"Masamune-sama, let me deal with Kage in your place. That man is not worthy of your time." Kojuro sounds his objects.

"He's worthy of my time, **okay?** That snake has no idea that he _anger_ a dragon." Mess with his army, he's going to get the claws.

"Right now, I worry about the other demon right now."

"Huh? What? The Lighting Beast?"

"Yes. I heard this warrior is a monster to beat."

"Oh? That sounds like a party."

With that, the alliance starts to rest as they going to prepare themselves for tomorrow against the Demons of Oda for the fortress.

* * *

Welp...looks like Kage is on everyone's shitlist except Keiji for some unknown reason.

Alright...I hope this confrontation is great, I hope the next one I write with you guys is better!


	8. Chapter 7 - It Has Begun!

Oh man...was that intense for the first encounter! Who would be the warriors to face the demons? What is happeneing now?!

Let's continue!

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Kage just crossed his arms, rolling his eyes as he is being yelled by the general Kubo for making a decision without him being present as well being insubordinate. The guards were posted there were fidgeting as they look worried and rightfully so. They didn't know which is worse, the general's yelling or Kage's plan.

"Of all things, why?! Just why?! What's wrong with my plan?! That plan would work if you didn't bring this "alternative route" to the enemy? Do you want them to win?! Huh?!"

" **Your plan will fall. You cannot underestimate these two armies, I came and took a look at them. It looks like they cared about their subordinates so all you're doing giving them the motivation to take this place by force. Another thing I didn't expect was to see the head of Uesugi to be there.** "

Kubo choked, "Uesugi? The War God?" This is the worse than he thought.

 **"Yes….so have you send the messenger yet?"**

"…"

 **"General?"**

"I have sent him a while ago since you didn't return until _now._ "

"So that means….."

"Yes…we expect reinforcements to come around the afternoon."

 **"Hmph. No matter then…at least I put pressure on the enemy since they're going to rush things."**

"Eh? What happens if they send Shingen and Usegi here?! Ha?! Not even the demons like you and Kouki can defeat them! Especially together!"

 **" _Calm yourself_ …..I don't think they will volunteer. The One-Eyed Dragon wants to see me dead, so that's one person I expected to come. The second person would be anyone else…probably the Takeda's general or Date's retainer."** If anything those three has a good reason to see him fall. He just hopes it isn't that Keiji individual. He doesn't know anything about him but his personality and honestly, he doesn't want to fight him. That will be insulting.

"I swear…you….do you have any idea what your actions caused?!" Kubo is now ticked off.

 **"At least, I buying time."**

"You're gambling with time, Kage! What you're doing is messing things up! What happens if they win? Are you going to claim responsibility for that?"

Kage narrows his eyes at General Kubo, " **If that happens….of course, but regardless….that won't happen. I have my sword and Kouki with me.** "

Kouki who is present lifts her head at the mention of her name but didn't say anything.

Kubo growls, "Fine! But if you fail…..I will tell Mitsuhide and **Oda** of your actions!"

" **Of course. Just remember the deal and follow it.** " Kage stated, thinking that won't happen.

"Fine! Dismissed!" Kubo waves him off, wanting him to get out of the room. These demons are like dealing with children for Kami's sake! Because not only this fortress falls but he will fall with it if Oda gets the wind of this. He would have his head but he will take Kage with him!

* * *

Somewhere at night...Keiji and Useugi are under the tree with the fire right next to them. Not too far from the war meeting. Keiji's face looks troubled as if he looks conflicted with something. Plus, he hasn't spoken for awhile ever since the first encounter with Kage.

"….."

"Is something matter, Keiji?" Uesegi noticed his friend's expression.

"Hm? Oh no! It's nothing." Maede Keiji waves his hand as nothing's going on but that's a lie. The words that the masked demon told him left an impression.

"Don't tell me that you take the demon's words into the heart." Uesugi already figures out so there was no use in hiding. Keiji's shoulders slumps,

"What? No. It's just that….I hope that Kage guy has some heart but…it looks like he hates us."

"Hate?"

"Yes after that comment he made about us, he rather see us fall than try to understand us. "

"I see. Well…no wonder."

Keiji tilted his head at the War God in question.

 _"If I see him, I will make him pay for insulting Kenshin-sama._ " A thought from a woman, she is wearing a voluptuous outfit, it was Kasuga, a koncnhi A ninja just like Sasuke. She was there at the meeting after a scouting mission but she hide in the trees above them. She is surprised to see a Demon of Oda for the first time but after hearing such words fall from his mouth. Calling her lord Kenshin, _a warmongering beas_ t of all things, no doubt it made her mad.

Uesugi looks to the vagabond, "It must be some reason for such hate, no doubt the boy is troubled. Thought I wonder if that mask of his is some kind of item from Yomi."

Keiji is just confused at the statement which Uesugi sighs before smiling, "But it seems you leave an impression on Kage than the other way around. He seems perplexed by you for some reason. Probably, your presence and being made him confused." He chuckles.

"Hah?"

"Oh nothing. Just musings from form a old believer."

"Ah." Keiji looks up to the night sky wondering what's going to happen in this trial of combat that Kage proposed to the alliance. It seems good on writing but the pressure of hostages and reforincements of Oda. It must be hectic. "Why do you think he done it?"

"It seems because he knew that we outnumbered Oda there despite the tumble at the plains with the use of iron. It seems he's buying time for reinforcements. " Uesegi read Keiji's thoughts. "Unless the general is not cooperating with Kage given his attitude back there. Shingen seems to know this as well. Kage is playing dangerous gamble which makes it amusing for me and Shingen to see it through."

"Wait…you're going?" Keiji widen his eyes

Kasuga snaps her head up in hearing this now worrying for her lord. She's not doubting Kenshin's abilites but she can't seem to trust Kage's words. "Kenshin-sama! Please do not do this! That snake is not worthy of your time and is a demon of Oda! A foul creature of the foulest man ever walked this Earth!"

Usegi just laughs softly, "Oh no! I'm not going. In fact, it's already been decided, the moment that Kage proposed his alternative option to us."

Kasuga and Keiji look to each other, wondering who are the two fighters chosen for the trial.

* * *

Dawn came to the land. The demons slept restful and are now up inside the tower, waiting for their opponents to come.

Kouki sits at the corner eating her rice balls. She received a bonus for her work by her fellow soldiers. She didn't refuse or oppose Kage's plan. In fact, she is glad that she won't go out and tire herself out in facing a nine hundred army. Right now, she makes sure the job gets.

"Kage-sama!" A soldier came to him and bows to him. "Two people are approaching the castle."

 **"Oh. Who will that be?"**

"It seems it's Date Masamune of the Date clan." As he expected, of course, he came. He smirks under his mask, "And the other one?"

"It's Takeda's general. Sanada Yukimura."

 **"Whose that?"** Kage steps forward outside of the balcony since he and Kouki are on the third floor so they can see over the walls. He sees the two people on horseback coming. One azure which is obliviously Masamune and the red? One that Kage seems to recognize. The spearman who had a huge outburst after his insults. Kage starts to grin under his mask. Oh! This is going to be fun.

 **"Kouki."**

"Hm?"

 **"Come here. These are our opponents."** Kouki stands up and walks over, to see the two men.

"So that's them?" Kage nods which Kouki just kept on staring at them. "They look like they want to kill us." Being Kouki, she always states the obvious. Kage laughs, **"They were mad at me for my comments earlier. Couldn't blame them."** Kouki gives "hm" at that response before asking, "So which one should I take?"

 **"Whatever you want."**

"Well...what about you?"

 **"Hm...well...If I have to pick. I picked him. Therefore, that one will be your opponent."** He pointed.

"That guy?"

 **"Indeed."**

"Okay." With that, the demons go downstairs and wait for the dragon and tiger to come. The battle for the fortress has now begun!

* * *

Wow...sorry for build-up but I want to make the next chapter exciting! Feel free to put the comments here if you like!


	9. Chapter 8 - Tiger VS Demon

Here we are! The battle between these monsters has begun! Who will come out top at the end. (Not the end of this chapter, but chapters later!)

* * *

Gates were open, begrudging welcome their special guests into the fortress. Oda soldiers look towards to the men on the horseback. Some stare, some glare and some wonder in thought but in unison, everyone is hoping the demons of Oda to win.

Kubo stands in the center in front of the entrance, just deeply frowning at the situation. The doors of the fortress slid open, revealing Kage walking towards the men with a clam posture making Masamune smirks while Yukimura frowns at his presence.

 **"Well….you're here. I'm happy."**

"Release our men!" Yukimura demanded, wanting the demon to upload his deal.

 **"Of course, of course."** Kage waves his hand carelessly as he gets it. **"General."** He calls for him to get a move on. Kubo growled and nods to his men to get the hostages out of their cages, Oda soldiers push the men to be present towards their lords and their chains were unlocked. Three Dates soldiers and four Takeda soldiers.

 **"All of you are free to go. Now go back to your superiors while your lords are going to fight in your place."** The soldiers seem to be surprised yet they were so happy that they will be saved. Goodness….there were tears in their eyes. They immediately bow to them, apologizing for the trouble.

Yukimura gives them a smile, telling them that he's glad that they're alright as if it's more important than anything. While Masamune telling them to raise their heads and told them not to worry in his casual cool tone.

Kage is not moved by this scene, no….it could be in fact….it stirs something inside him. It was anger or sadness that it reminds him of something. It was something he can't describe it but it was making him irrated. Kubo sucked his teeth and signals his men to nudge their freed hostages to get move on.

"Alright, alright. Get out! Get out! You're takin up the damn space." Kage is out of his thoughts as he hears Kubo barking orders at them. Kage sighs silently but comes forward **. "Sorry for interrupting this reunion but it seems we don't have much time left here before our calvary arrives. So come inside, we don't have all day."** His tone wasn't mocking, more like annoyed but the mood would quickly change when the fight begins. He will just pretend that _moment_ didn't happen.

Kouki watched from the inside as she just stares. It was something she cannot comprehend as she didn't see soldiers being treated by their own lords like that. It's new to her. _Whatever…let's get this over with._

Hostages were sent away as they are kicked out of the fortress and was told by their superiors that their fellow men will be there to take them in.

Now finally….here's the fun.

Kage waits for the duo to come in whereas at his side is Kouki. Masamune and Yukimura were ready but once they saw their second opponent…

"Wait….the Lighting Beast is a girl?!" Yukimura is surprised at this as he took in the girl's features. She looks like an ordinary girl. That is….if it weren't for her the teal glass of headgear that hides the color of her eyes. That also includes her choice of weaponry. A bar mace that appears to be metal. She looks far from it.

 **"What are you so shock? Lady Nohime can fight and so can she."**

"That's not what I meant! She looks too young to fight!" Yukimura argued. "What kind of recruitment that Oda has to use young girls to fight their battles-

"I'm 17." Kouki interrupts bluntly. Yukimura silences himself, taken back at her voice. It is stoic and cold just as her eyes.

"You _look_ like a runt. Which land do you hail from?" Masamune asked as he is curious to know.

"None of your business." Kouki retorted. Masmaune whistled at her cold attitude. "Cold."

 **"Anyway~ since we all properly introduced each other, let's start unless you want to argue about meaningfulness things."**

"No…you are correct. Let's start." Yukimura draws his spears while Masamune took out his sword. "Your crimes for insulting My Lordship will not go unpunished!"

 **"Good. Kouki, you take the tiger. I take the dragon."**

"Got it."

"WHAT?! What is the meaning of this?!" Yukimura didn't like being dismissed like that. Why does he have to fight her?! What is this demon planning?!

 **"What? Do you expect me to fight both of you at the same time? It wouldn't be fair to Kouki here. So why not one on one in two different rooms. It's fair isn't it?"**

"Now you're talking about fair? " Masamune sucked his teeth, "Tch. Stop pulling our damn legs already. You propose this stupid idea and now you already wasting our time."

 **"Oh? Don't you want my head, Dokuganryuu? Unless you want this spearman to take it first. To be honest, I want to take you on because I have** ** _a good_** **feeling that I can defeat you before moving on to him."** Kage said so cheerfully, it startles Yukimura. But on the other hand, those fighting words got Masamune grinning as his left eye glint up.

"Oi, Yukimura. Take the brat. I take this **_bastard_**."

"But-" That look says it all which Yukimura understood right away, "Very well. Give your it best."

 **"Good Luck!"** Masamune replied in English while Kage leads him to a different room.

* * *

Now it's just him and Kouki who seems to be not too bothered with the situation making Yukimura dumbfounded at her behavior, watching her looking over her bar mace as if she is bored. Seconds later, being impatient, Yukimura calls her out.

"You there! Focus on the fight! Do you not want to win?" Yukimura scowled.

"Yeah. I do. Um…" Kouki just stares up to the air, trying to figure out what to do. Kage said waste time, right? If not, she must beat this guy. Not doing anything sounds good but this guy wants to get on with it. That's annoying.

"Is that so? Very well. Before we duel, we should introduce yourselves properly. Calling you by your title is just rude if I don't know your full name."

"Sure, okay." Doesn't know why is that so important but she doesn't mind it.

"Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, the vassal of Takeda, Tiger of Kai! " Yukimura exclaimed, getting into a stance with his spears.

"Seon Kouki Tae. Demon of Oda." Kouki stated calmly as she doesn't make a move.

 _What a strange name_. Yukimura thought.

"People call me Tae or Kouki, so take your pick. I don't care." Kouki adds.

"I see." So she doesn't care how she is addressed? It doesn't seem she is born under a nobility class. "I suppose you don't want to make the first move but I encourage you to do so. So I will let you go first." After all, Kouki is a lady. It's how Yukimura is brought up.

"Okay."

Unfortunately for him, it is a BAD mistake on his part. Kouki suddenly closes the distance between them with the burst of her feet. She had her mace above her head, ready to smash down onto the red warrior's head.

"!" Yukimura instinctively brought up his spears to block the sudden attack, he felt the force behind it, making him scoot harshly. He grits his teeth as he widens his eyes in shock. She's fast! With a roar, he pushes her backs. Kouki just lands with ease before lunging back at him again.

* * *

Loud crashes are heard from the tower alarming the Oda soldiers. It has started. Everyone startled and figured it was Kouki was the cause of those sounds. Who's the poor bastard fighting her?

* * *

Yukimura growls as he twirls his spear. Right now, he is on the defensive as he never fought a warrior like this. Fast and powerful. If Kouki keeps going on the offensive then the best defense is the best offense. Not letting his opponent to get upper hand. Yukimura unleashes his attack at her, a barrage of the thrusting spears forward. "Raging Flames!" Usually, his foes will go the common route and try to parry his attacks.

However…

What he didn't expect was for her to take the brunt of it with her mace up, only defending the vital organs of her chest and face. He stops the onslaught immediately as the blood begins to stain the floor. Thinking about it, doing this way is not right. This is no duel.

"You!-"He's about to demand of why she just stay there and just only block her vitals while the rest is inflicted with slashes and cuts. What's next is another shock. Statics of electricity became visible over Kouki's wounds and after it passes, her skin is healed as if it nothing happened. She breathes as she pulls her mace away from her chest. He sweats dropped, then for a moment, it dawns on him. He mentally snaps out of it, cursing himself. He can't believe that he forgot that the girl in front of him is no ordinary girl. No. She's a demon. A Demon of Oda. The Lighting Beast.

"That was…too risky." Yukimura finds his voice once more now trying to figure out how to deal with her. "You..no doubt are surprising, Lady Kouki. No one tries ever stand there and took my attack like that. It's unfortunate that you sided with Oda. Why did you join him?"

"Huh? Uh…." Kouki tries to think of an answer before answering honestly, "Well…he found me and told me to join so I did." Yukimura blinks twice if not three times, registering the girl's answer, "Wait….you just join because he told you so?!"

"Yeah…"

"There's better lords than him!" He argued.

"He's kinda the first to told me so..…" Kouki shrugs. She didn't have the choice and besides that Mitsuhide try to kill her and Lady Nohime comes in and tells Oda that she could be a good addition to the army. If anything, she is happy that she's alive and be able to do something about her power. It was to get a roof over her head.

"Do you have any idea what he does?!" Is Kouki this oblivious?! Indifferent to the situation? Indifferent to people's suffering?

"Oda says that it happens in war, he told me to accept it." What is he so upset about? Doesn't he kill people too?

"Do you?" He questioned her morals. She cannot be this ignorant.

"It happens." Kouki leaves it at that, doesn't seem too concerned about this. She's used to it. "Besides….don't you kill people? Why does that bother you anyway?"

Yukimura is taken back by this before biting back, "I don't kill the unarmed and innocent villagers such as women and children! How would you feel if someone kills the ones you loved?" He has enough of this girl's indifference! But that indifference has started to shook as Kouki narrows her eyes.

At that point, she is already annoyed with the questioning and Kouki's eyes grew dark despite the brimming in her eyes.

Such eyes pierce the Young Tiger's soul. He wasn't sure if he's looking at a beast covered with feathers or a girl before him.

 **"I kill them."** With that, Kouki brings her mace down, creating a shockwave!

* * *

Whew! Sorry about the wait! I hope this chapter made everyone sasifated.


	10. Chapter 9 - Dragon VS Demon

Sorry about the wait. I having a writer's block on how to make this fight move on between the two.

* * *

Masamune follows Kage to another room. Masamune watches Kage with his left eye while listening to him hum. He doesn't know what's more frustrating, the fact Kage gets something his way even though there's no way in hell, he's going to let that shit go on.

 **"Something matter?"** Kage noticed that Masamune is pacing slowly. Masamune sucked his teeth, "No. Now keep moving unless you want to start so I run you through with my sword."

"Sure, sure." Kage chuckles as he turns his back and resumes.

Or, the fact that he cannot hear footsteps in front of him. It's like really _walking_ with a snake.

As the two warriors got into the room, Kage goes a distance away from Masamune then turns to him, laying his hand on his katana.

 **"So….any last words before we start?"** Kage asked.

" **No."** Masamune answered in English, before drawing his sword once more. This time finally, he has the chance to avenge his fallen men and make sure Kage pays.

"Date Masamune, Lord of Oshu. Pressing on!"

 **"Goa Da Naga Kage. Demon of Oda."** Kage took out his katana from his sheath.

 **"I let you go first."**

 _Heh. Fine, I make you regret this!_ With a grin, Masamune dashes forward with sword in hand. But as he got close to his opponent, going to run him through with his sword as he promised to himself. Kage disappears!

"?!" Masamune skids to the halt, his eye searches for him while on guard.

 **"Over here."** Masamune swings his blade towards the voice only to cut nothing. Then he felt a tap on a shoulder, he delivers another swing to the left. Still nothing. _Shit._

 **"Huh…..you're fast. But not fast as lighting."** Kate commented as he phases into his physical form from a shadow on the ground.

"Oi! How about you face me? Or you're just too scared?" Masamune mocked. With laughing eyes, Kage replies, " **No….I do this with my opponents all the time. If you manage to land a hit on me, I will consider.** "

 _"Little shit…"_ Masamune bares his teeth and lunges only to for Kage to phases into the ground. Every time, Kage pops up. Masamune swings. Every time, he swings. Kage phases into the ground. It happens for several times and already, this annoys the hell out of the One-Eyed Dragon. Then suddenly, he was back-handed from the right. This surely pisses this dragon, alright.

That's it. Masamune took out both swords and spins it. Every time, Kage pops up from the shadows. Masamune becomes relentless as he goes on the offensive, making sure that it was hard for the snake to keep on dodging. And so, it pays off which Kage pulls out his sword and blocks.

"Ha! Seems you consider!" Masamune smirked.

 **"Hmph. It took me long enough though."** Kage retorted. _Translation?_ It was more like it took Masamune long enough to counterattack.

"You know what I hate the most? I hate when people like you treat war as a game." Masamune commented making Kage staring him in question, **"Oh? And you don't?"** The snake muses.

"I want to take over this land for the sake of my land and people."

 **"Those are just excuses you make for yourself. Why won't you act like the War God? He's the only who only take up arms when it comes to defending his land. You, on the other hand, is just asking for your land to attack."**

"And be some old man? **No way in hell."** Masamune responded. "Once I get rid of the Devil King, this whole country is mine."

 **"Hmph. You wish. You alone are not strong enough to take on him."** Kage clicked his tongue while thinking that Masamune is some kind of fool. " **If you lose to me, then you can forget about confronting Lord Oda. He's out of your _skillset._ " **He wishes he can say anything else but anything he says won't believe so Kage will make sure to have Masamune know **_what_** he is dealing with.

 **"Once I cut you, a piece of your soul will be mine,"** Kage stated. Masamune clicked his tongue, skeptically at this snake. What does he think he is? Some harbinger of death? A bad omen? He's just playing demon because of some title was given by Oda. It looks like it's going over his head.

And so, the dragon keeps on attacking while the snake keeps on slithering away in order to avoid the strikes. Kage pops up behind Masamune just to deliver a blow but Masamune predicted this just by chance as he raises up his blade and blocks. Now the dragon and snake are in a deadlock with each other.

Masamune dangerously grins while Kage's eyes shoot daggers but the One-Eyed Dragon knew that the Serpent of Shadows is also having fun as well. Kage pulls away, breaking the deadlock and lands a few feet away from his opponent.

"Ha! Look at you! Calling us a beast while you're enjoying so this far."

 **"Huh?"** Kage cocked his head with a stare, **"Don't be absurd, I just want to see you fall from the heavens, _Dokugnaryuu._ "**

"Ha! A snake-like yourself never beat a dragon. Much less a demon!"

 **"A snake will take after a dragon. You will see."** Kage replied calmly before going at again. The two adversities clash with their steels. They are matched until Masamune delivers a attack that surpises Kage.

 ** _"PHANTOM DIVE!_ "** Huh?! Kage widen his eyes for the first time only to be hit as Masamune went on horizontal sweep and leaps before coming down with a shockwave!

Kage's body shudders from the effects of the attack. Tch! What language is he saying?! Are those attacks he named after in that foreign tongue. Not to mention, he is also saying phrases as well when meeting him. No matter, guess he has to deliver with the combination of his **Shadōsurizā** than relying on it by itself.

 **"Trial cut!"** He goes for upward slash which Masamune blocks but he snakes his sword downwards quickly but to push forward in order to close. He landed a hit but it wasn't enough to make cut through the armor. Guess, he has to hit that spot twice then. It already has a scratch on it.

 **"Too hard,"** Kage commented before phases into the ground as a shadow and manifested into his physical away from the dragon.

"Don't you know? This armor are my scales hand-made in Oshu, **you see?"** Masamune smirked, tapping on his armor showing off to the snake as a way to taunt him.

Kage just narrows his eyes, **"Oh…I see. I will see you change your expression when I _send_ you to eternal damnation." **Kage retorted, ironically retorted to that comment especially that the English part. Masamune just only kept on smirking at him.

Oh….if only the dragon knew what he's dealing with if they keep going,.

And so they were going at it till one is overpowering the other.

* * *

Alright. It's done! I'm sorry if this chapter is short. However, I hope you as the readers give you the idea of what Kage's abilities are. But I promise the next chapter will be better!


	11. Chapter 10 - More Bout!

Hey there, guys! I hope you like the first two fighting chapters between Date and Sanda versus the demons! Here's some more!

* * *

Yukimura's body begins to sweat as he is trying to hard not to get hit. It was unusual for the Young Tiger since he can take hits no matter what, he always comes up. But now…he couldn't risk it since each swing that he dodges from Kouki looks like she is focusing on one hit that can end this fight less than a minute. He can't even risk block since he has a feeling his spears might break under the pressure of her power. But the worse of all is that every time he strikes and LANDS a hit, Kouki's wounds always heal with her element of electricity. She's like the reincarnation of Benkei but of the opposite sex and a healing factor to go with it.

Strong and unrelenting.

 _She's like an Oniwaka._ He thought then widen his eyes, ducking another swing from her mace and taking a distance from her. This time, Kouki jumps and misses him again. _Does she ever get tired? If so, when?_ Yukimura thought as he watches her next move. No matter if anything, this poses as Yukimura's greatest challenges and something like that is worthy feat to overcome.

Kouki lands on her feet roughly, her expression is of her eyes narrowing at her opponent. She cannot get a hit on this guy ever since she was told to go first. She slams the mace on the ground, getting annoyed if not upset right now. Her vest has some tears from the pointed ends of Yukimura's spears. On her sides and one tear on her shoulder. Not that it bothers her, it happens.

"Why can't you stand still and get hit already?" Kouki growled under her breath. Of course, Yukimura heard that and twirls his spears, engulfing the blades with fire and exclaims fiercely,

"NEVER! I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura will never fall to the likes of you! I will live till my Lordship will rule over this land."

This guy is too loud and is already giving Kouki a headache. Just one hit and it will be done. He doesn't even try to block but just dodging. She hates when people dodge, she has to keep moving in order to keep up. She smashes her mace again, creating broken uneven wood. Again, this went not unnoticed by the Young Tiger.

"I see you are frustrated. How long have you been training since you joined Oda?" Yukimura asked.

"None of your business." Kouki's voice gave a tone of rudeness and anger. She had enough of his questions and his yelling. Why does it matter? However, regardless, it already gave the answer that Yukimura needed to hear.

"The way you swing is of an amateur. Yes, you can regenerate your wounds which is amazing to have but once you met your match in terms of strength and endurance. You will struggle." Already, he can see her getting irritated. "You have gotten too content with your healing ability that you never considered your other fla-"

"You talked too much. " Kouki cutting him off. "Can you shut up and fight already? If you don't, you can just **die** for all I care." She doesn't care if this guy lives and dies, she's fighting to win and get some peace and quiet for once. Loud statics is heard as the channeling of her element went to her mace making Yukimura blink and furrowed his brows as he sees Kouki's weapon giving off statics. Looks like she's taking this seriously. Good.

He grips his spears and prepares himself for what's about to come!

* * *

 **"Ha! Is that all you can do?!"** Kage strikes only to have attack reflected from Masamune. Masamune counters but he misses. Kage phases into his physical form behind and delivers a blow, however, Masamune quickly blocks it and now the snake and dragon are in another deadlock with their swords clashing with each other. They pulled away but they kept going at it.

Then sounds of crashing and room start to shake made pause what they're doing. Kage chuckles, **"Looks like your ally is having trouble."** He figures it was the cause of Kouki. This time the thrashing is occurring every minute. Whatever going on, it seems Kouki is hellbent on defeating her opponent.

"Ha! Sanada Yukimura will never have trouble." Masamune retorted.

 **"Is that his name?"** Kage mused.

"It is! I hope you remember it too as well as mine. You see, I and him are competing to see who's going to get the head of commander stationed here as well who's going to beat the demons of Oda first. But after what happened back there, we now want your heads instead of the commander's."

 **"That seems interesting. Though….we're not the type of people who prefer heads as trophies. Especially Kouki to be precise."**

"What the hell are you going on about, now?"

 **"Oh dear….it seems you haven't heard what she DOES, do you? You see, my friend doesn't leave heads behind."**

"Huh?" Masamune now narrows his eye at him in question.

 **"She leaves headless warriors at her wake without a care. If she goes for a quick death, she obliterates the first thing she thinks that will be over in an instant."** Kage said so darkly as if he's having fun at Masamune's expense. Oh..he can tell the shock turning into intense glaring right now. **"It seems unfortunate. Since you talk of your ally as a rival, I hope you realize there will be no head of him for you or everyone he cares about. You only remember him by memory."**

 **"Bastard…."** Masamune growled as statics of electricity became visible all over, **"** Don't talk so lightly as if you think you won!"

Kage only chuckles as he has his sword over his head with his arms up and bend as he is pointing the sword at Masamune. **"Tick tock, dragon. Once the thrashing stops, it's over."** The One-Eyed dragon didn't waste any time towards Kage's words and so he goes in delivering attacks.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…..somewhere in the woods that is outside of the fortress and near the plains. There is another hilltop where the rest close to the samurai of the alliance are presented...**

 **"…"** Saturboi Sasuke hears the sounds of thrashing and crashes from the tower, he is hidden in the woods away from the fortress. Right now, he's scowling. Then he took note once he hears sounds from below and so he jumps down to see the Date's Right Eye, Katuraka Koujuro.

"Hah….so you're here to see, right?"

"Indeed." Kojuro closed his eyes. "I believe Lord Masamune will best against the Demons of Oda and of course Sanada Yukimura."

"Danna always never gives up but I'm worried about the second demon."

"The Lighting Beast?" Kojuro replied as if he is aware of it. "I already let Masamune know about it. Kage seems to be likened to the darkness, not sure about what powers that the second one has."

"Uh-huh. I told Danna. But there are some rumors or reports surrounding it. Some say it's a girl carrying a mace or some sort of weapon, similar to a kanabo or tetsubo." Sasuke said.

"A girl?" Kojuro raised a brow. It's rare for women to join the ranks, it must be the influence of the Devil King's wife, Nohime who might be brought her to Oda. It has to be.

"Yep. But here's a crazy part, that girl is rumored to be peasant before she joins Oda. Crazy, I know. But it seems it wasn't the first time that Oda did that." Although, he would like to see the girl himself. Who knows? She might be cute. Such a shame, she joined a clan that is hellbent on razing while trying to conquering this land.

"Hmph, even so. This won't be a problem for them. The reports of Lighting Beast came about around a few months ago so the difference in experience would be very greatly. " Kojuro then narrows his eyes, "What do you think of Kage?"

"That guy? Uh…."Sasuke starts to scratch his cheek trying to come up a word to describe him, "Don't know but what the way I saw him, he's seems too cocky for his good. He just dissed everyone at the war meeting just to get a rise of us and hey! Here we are! It kinda worked. Got to give him props."

"Are you _admiring_ him, shinobi? You do realize he also insults your lords." Kojuro frowns. Sasuke huffs with a wave of his hand, "I know, I know. But Shingen doesn't let that get to him and Yukimura will make sure that kid won't get away with that. Not a chance. " Then Sasuke paused before assuming this, "Unless your lord is fighting him right now."

"If that so then I will congratulate Lord Masamune on his fear in teaching that snake some manners."

"Ha! You can say that again."

"Looks like you two are getting along." The two men turn to a familiar voice, it was Keiji. The vagabond greeting them smile before looking at the tower ahead. "It's noisy over there. Who do you think whose fighting who?"

"Who knows-maybe-" Then a burst of smoke came out of the tower, creating debris making everyone stand still. Then there is a burst of fire later, there were two figures against each other making the Oda soldiers riled up and cheer for one of their champions outside of the tower within the fortress.

"Ah! It's Sanada!" Keiji pointed out once the smoke is clear. "Huh?! Whose that is he fighting?!"

"That must be the Lighting Beast." Kojuro answered calmly as he continues to observe.

"Eh?! Wait….a second." Keiji squints his eyes as he hovering his hand over his head. "The lighting beast is a girl?!"

"Seems like the rumors are true after all." Sasuke chuckled.

Keiji frowns, "Is it me or is it the Young Tiger is having a hard time against her?"

* * *

Alright! This chapter is done! As for anyone who wants to know about certain terms!

Benkei is a warrior from the Genpei Era, famous for his strength and loyalty! Also, he is nicknamed Onikawa which is ogre/oni child! Which describes Kouki's attitude right now!

Also for the weaponry!

Tetsubo - Is a mace

Kanabo- Is a bo which is like a club or bat which the oni carries.

However...those descriptions are close but nowhere near Kouki's weapon. It's custom made after all.


	12. Chapter 11 - Turning Point

"Come on, Kouki! Beat that Takeda brat!"

"Show him your power!"

"You can do it!"

Those were the cheers from the Oda soldiers as they witnessed the blast and sees the two fighters, Seon Tae Kouki and Takeda's young general; Sanada Yukimura in a death lock. Yukimura is at the edge of the building, and the edge begins to crumble under the weight of these two powerhouses.

"Push him out of the tower!"

"Send him to hell, Kouki!" More yells were urging her to defeat her opponent but her face gave no expression as if she did not need to be told twice.

"!" Yukimura gritted his teeth and quickly glanced at the Oda soldiers then back to Kouki. He didn't expect the wall of the tower to blow apart! He narrowly dodges the swing of electricity before it made the impact of the wall and what else is the blade of his spears are now locked with maces, holding it there. He is about to counter-attack but it seems that his spears have made contact with the mace leading to this predicament.

Kouki lays her hand on the stem of her mace just to add more force to get Yukimura out of the tower.

"Grr!" Yukimura bares his teeth as he stands his ground. He will not budge from this!

"UOOAWWH!" Like a young tiger, he roared as he pushes Kouki which takes her by surprise. The red samurai tightens his hand on the grip and goes to pushes Kouki, doing a circular motion Then sooner than she realized, she is now on the edge.

"KOUKI!"

"Don't lose!"

"Yeah! You got this!"

Yukimura wasn't sure if it was the encouragement from the enemy soldiers or Tae's unwillingness to lose even though she doesn't seem the type to be bothered by such outcome but now she does.

"Tch." That was her response. She now begins to push back against the spears. Sparks of lighting came from her making her gritting her teeth. **"Back off."** She goes under his spears and goes to tackle him in the bare area, the chest with the front end of her mace. Yukimura quickly notices this and quickly do a few steps back, pulling one spear back above her and grabbing at the near end, he had the blade plunging down into Kouki's shoulder. The same shoulder that the first attack inflicted on. Kouki let out a grunt as she winced but she still kept on pushing and slowly raises her mace up and goes for the attack, by swinging down on him.

This is unbelievable! Despite have a spear embedded into her shoulder, she still kept on moving?! She won't stop! She's truly a formidable foe.

Not having a choice, he lets go of one spear and raises his arm to block the mace. Yukimura winced but he uses that pain as a motivator so he swings his another arm before letting go out of his other spear to send Kouki to fly across to the wall instead of the edge. Kouki hit the wall and slides down.

"Ugh…"Yukimura's arm starts to shake after feeling such effect under the weight of the mace but he slowly he opens and tights his fist. Now a fire has been ignited. With an exhaled breath, he picks up his spear once more.

"Lady Kouki!"

 _Now what?_ Kouki reopens her sky-colored eyes at her opponent before standing up, still having her mace in her hand. She shakes her head in order to recover before giving Yukimura her full attention.

"It seems I underestimated you."

What is he talking about?

"I have yet to show the true strength of me as a Sanada serving the Takeda. My will of fire!" With that, Yukimura's area begins to burn up. The Crimson Demon of War is now unleashed against the Lighting Beast! "HERE I COME!" He engulfs himself in a fiery aura and launches himself at Kouki.

"Wow…"Keiji seems awe by the fight whereas Sasuke scrutinizes on the fight followed by shock, disbelief and now intrigued by this fight between his Master and this girl he's fighting. He wonders if Lord Shingen is watching this right now unfolded of his very eyes.

"If that's a demon of Oda, I wonder how Masamune is faring against Kage right now."

"Do not doubt the lord of Oshu, Maeda. Koujro retorted with a stern tone, still confident in Masamune's abilities. Indeed, the fight with Sanada against the girl is impressed but is Kage worthy of Masamune's power to use against? He will find out after this trial.

"I wasn't! Besides…I bet they're doing the same thing like that girl with Yukimura right now!"

"Hmph." Kojuro crossed his arms as he expects that already if that were the case.

* * *

Clashing steel of swords is heard while the sound of the crashes is making Kage jump a distance from Masamune. They keep going at it but the mood is changed. And for a moment, he begins to wonder what's going on down there. Whatever it is, it seems Kouki's opponent is not backing down at all which is a pain since Kouki prefers swift and brutal to her obstacles but it seems that Kouki is struggling. He couldn't know.

"Oi. Don't back out now!" Masamune points his sword at Kage as he noticed something amiss. "What? You're worried that your great plan is falling apart? Let me tell you this, **Go to hell."** He wasn't upset anymore in fact, he's happy to hear the thrashing. It means Yukimura is doing alright for himself. But damn…..that girl must of give him a run for his yen.

Kage just sucked his teeth behind that mask. _No need to get agitated, the reinforcements will come. We just need to buy time till they arrive._ He hopes Kouki can hold off just a bit longer. **"Hmph. Don't be absurd. I'm just getting started.** " For some reason, he is upset from a while ago but now…he's grinning like it's his day. It's beginning to get on Kage's nerves.

"All you're doing is just dodging and not fighting me head on. What? You're scared?"

 **"…."** Kage sighs before answering, **"Just thinking."**

"Thinking?"

 **"Yes, I'm thinking of how I could _shut_ you up for once."** Kage ironically hates people who are talkative. That's coming from someone who does it often. **"But now…I'm thinking of getting serious. Tell me…how many scratches is on your armor?"** So far, Kage did inflict some scratches on Masamune's armor. It was just a few. First one on the left shoulder, second across the chest, third on the right shoulder and one on his helmet, but it wasn't deep though. Right now, Kage has the edge as he doesn't allow Masamune to paybacks on him. But that soon will change.

"Hmph. I don't know what you're saying or planning but why don't you show me, Da Naga Kage." Then suddenly, he drew three swords now. Huh? "Now you're going to get the claws now! Consider that a reward so far."

What a fool. Claws? It's just three swords in his hand! What's he going to do-eh?

Suddenly, Masamune dashes at him and lunged from the air, **"DEATH FANG!"** He raised his claws up in the air and goes downward. Kage brings his sword, thinking that three swords don't make a difference. Oh….how wrong he is.

Once the three blades connect with his lone sword, Kage widens his eyes, "!" He winced as the floor became dented by the force from the dragon. If he stays like this, the floor will be collapsed. The snake turns into a shadow quickly and avoids the collapse as the floor fall through immediately. Kage pops back up only to block again as Masamune goes after him. This time, he drew another three swords from his right hip and slashes him across the torso.

Kage felt it! Instantly, he brings his knee up and kicks the Date head straight out away from him. **"Haha….damn you."** There are three tears in his clothing, he can felt the cuts as he starts to bleed. _This is nothing, they will heal!_ As long as he has the mask, he will be fine. But now, he needs to be careful. He underestimates that kind of nonsensical style that Masamune has.

"Come ON! Don't back out, now!" Masamune shouted with a maniacal grin. Kage widens his eyes, he can't use his **Shadousuraidā** against him now! He needs to come up with a plan. Kage goes on the defensive, trying to dodge the claws and block. Masamune thrusts his claws towards the demon's shoulder only to make a tear in his scarf.

Right away, this gives Kage an idea! This is something he uses before on a warlord that is fickle and quick. Let's see if this works on the One-Eyed Dragon.

Kage loosens his scarf quickly as it is now off his scarf. This confuses Masamune for the moment but he proceeds to cut it however the scarf looks like it eludes itself as Kage grabs the long fabric. Like a snake, it became a boa changing and using its another skin from white to slivery, it constricts Masamune's whole form.

"What the hell?!" Before he struggles to get free, he feels the instant of bloodlust from behind. A demonic presence much closer to a naga. The snake has now become a viper with its one fang, going for the kill. The look of Kage whose mask has now cracked into a demonic grin as if he has him now! Kage's katana strikes Masamune at the left shoulder, aiming for the scratched and has now sliced through the plate of the armor.

 **"SUFFER!"** Kage exclaimed demonically.

"!" Suddenly, Masamune felt something that is taking away from him. He wasn't sure what. He almost felt like that somewhere in his soul is taken away from. What is that damn snake doing to him?!

Unknownst to his opponents and past prey, Kage did not jest the part of taking a piece of a one's soul. He meant it literally. In addition to the mask, he also requires another magical item passed down in his family household, one that did literally a take soul from one's body. However given the boy's level swordsmanship, he can only take a piece and have it absorb to his sword. But to the white snake, it was enough for him. The only thing that can deter this sword's terrifying ability is to have the strongest willpower there is. Kage has yet encountered such rarity ** _until now…_**

 **"GO TO HELL!"** Masamune 's aura begins to spark erratically making Kage flinched in surprise after taking the scarf back and wrapping back where it was then. He thought it was over once the sword has slashed another person. But it looks like for the first time, his sword didn't work as it supposes to do.

 _"H-how?"_ Kage is now in shock and disbelief, wondering how could this man. This cocky self-proclaimed that calls himself dragon manages to fight it off?! The Tamashī no kamisori? This isn't right!

"Oi! I have no idea what you did to me." Masamune said in a low growling voice which made Kage take a step back now apprehensive of the failed outcome he was hoping for. Now he has fallen to uncertainty right now. _This isn't right! This isn't what I want to happen!_ The statement he said to himself has repeated over and over again!

"I'm really want to beat you right now and here!" A ball of lighting begins to form and now enlarges in size as Masamune pulls his arms back then moves it forward. Then it was unleashed!

 **"HELL DRAGON!"**


	13. Chapter 12 - Switch

Another explosion is heard from the tower on the upper levels, the dust of destroyed wood was sprinkled from the inside.

"W-what's going on up there?!" One Oda soldier cried.

"Was that Kage or Oshu brat?" Another asked then it was following a string of questions from the crowd which is beginning to annoy the hell out of Kubo.

"All of you shut your trap!" Kubo commanded

* * *

"HA! Still standing?! I'm impressed." Masamune whistled at the standing snake who looked to suffer some injuries. He can't see his eyes so he wasn't sure if the snake is dead standing or not.

 **"That's all…you have to say?"** The snake breathed. Damn…he barely dodge that, he still couldn't believe his blade wouldn't work. The masked demon just recovers from shock before dodging. This must be some kind of mistake. Yes….it has to be. He just needs to cut him again. One more time. **"Heh…"** The snake begins to chuckle, **"Well….I hope you felt that because I'm about to do it again."** The snake replied dangerously as his eyes start to glow.

"As if I let you!" Masamune lunged with a growl as Kage did the same but with a hiss. Kage parries Masamune's three blades in each hand. It was six katanas versus one katana. However, Kage manages to keep up but he did suffer inflicting injuries on his clothing. He had to admit, dealing with six katanas at once is difficult. All he needs to find is an opening. Hm…maybe to the right could work.

The masked swordsman darts to the right as he goes to land a hit on Masamune.

"HA? So you're going for my blind side?! Yeah, right!" Masamune is steps ahead of Kage but the snake is quickly circling and before Masamune manages to keep up.

Kage has disappeared. _Again?_ Behind the dragon is a shadow with its blade raised.

Kate's eyes have become deadly. Okay! This time, this time! He's going to make him feel disappear!

 _CRASH!_

The hell? They thought in unison.

Three eyes darted to the area from whatever broke through the wall. There was dust around the wreckage. Then there she was, Kouki skidding out of dust with her hands tightening on the grip of her mace. Her face is dirty along with her bandages, there are scratches on her goggles. Her expression says exasperation as her unusual brimming eyes glares at her opponent who is slowly becoming a pain at her side.

Sanada Genjiro Yukimura.

His shadowy figure with his twin spears is there. Glaring intensely at her yet with passion in his eyes.

 _What the hell?_

"The hell you standin there for?!" Kage immediately snaps out of distraction when he heard Masamune's voice. If he reacted a bit longer, he would have his throat sliced open as he took several steps back from the swing of the blades. He jumps away and glances at his associate. **"Kouki. Over here."** Kouki heard her name and did as she is told. Now the demons are back to back facing their opponents in front of them. Yukimura approaches slowly with a stern look on his face while Masamune with his three katanas in each hand just continues to grin.

 _"Hey…"_

 **"Hm?** " Kage acknowledged Kouki's voice before she poses a question.

 _"When are they're going to be here?"_ Right away, Kage can tell Kouki is getting irate by the minute and dammit….that's a good question to ask. They should be here by now. The general has already sent the messenger last afternoon. Is that messenger slow?! How long have they been fighting? It felt like forever as if several hours passed by. Unless it could be a few hours and he doesn't even realize it.

 ** _"Not sure but I think we should hold them off a bit longer,"_** Kage whispered. _"_ ** _Not to worry, I have something up my sleeve."_**

 _"So what is it?"_ Kouki asked, wanting to get this over with it and go home.

 ** _"I tell you."_**

" **Hey!** What are you two mumbling about?! Doncha know it's rude? **"** Masamune points his claws at the demons, mocking them as he heard some whispers between them. Yukimura grunts in agreement and comments, "Absolutely! It's rude when you two have a conversation in a duel! Especially in a trail of comb-."

"Can you shut up?" Kouki cuts him off, now annoyed with him and becoming fed up with Sanada. "We're talking. You're too loud and it's making my head hurt." Kouki scowled.

"You-you! W-well, your head is about to be hurt if you keep on taking my attacks so recklessly! As well not taking THIS fight SERIOUSLY!" Yukimura retorted as he became red in the face at such blatant rudeness from the girl. Masamune just laughs at this spectacle, "Yukimura. Relax! The reason they're talking amongst themselves because they're already cornered and trying to come up with a plan. _Am I right?_ " Masamune directed that question towards the snake with a smirk. Kage just give a hmph at such question, **"And? So what of it? We're just _talking_ about the weather as well how to beat you two fools."**

"Yeah, right...that's not gonna happen. "

"YES! The great alliance between Date and Takeda will never fall to the likes of Oda especially yourselves, demons! Masamune-dono and I, Sanada Yukimura will defeat you and take this fortress for My Lordship!"

"See?" Kouki commented to Kage about her opponent. "He talks too much and won't stop shouting."

 **"Yes, I can hear. I pity you, Kouki."** Kage pats her on the back as if he understands her struggle while mocking their enemies directly. **"It seems your opponent is a hot-headed idiot just like mine. Clearly, these two have no manners as they don't know how to use their inside voice."**

Masamune scoffs.

"Wha-How dare you?! You have no right to complain!" Yukimura shouted, pointing his spear at Kouki. "And _you!_ " He points his spear to Kage. "You have some nerve talking about such common courtesy when you insulted my Lordship yesterday!"

 **"What I said is the truth,"** Kage replied coolly. **"And another truth would be that your so-called great alliance is….garbage."**

Yukimura's eyes widen with shock and anger. "GARBAGE?!"

" **Yes. You two allied with Uesugi because Oda is taking land as we speak. Clearly, you didn't like how Oda is expanding and it ruins your plans of conquering so you have to join forces in order to take down the greatest threat, so your fractions go back fighting once more without worrying about the dominant threat looming over you. But if I have to be honest, if two fractions have exhausted their resources such as men and willpower then one fraction will get rid of them both. So if I have to predict the outcome, Uesgi will probably take over you miserable lot IF you took Oda down after exhausting yourselves. Or it could be your lord. I do not have much hope for Date clan."** He waves Masamune dismissed.

Masamune glares.

"T-that's ABSURD! My Lordship and the clan of Takeda will never do that! We do not betray our allies nor delve into such tactics!"

 **"Really? Then I'm surprised that your lord, Tiger of Kai, a _genius_ at warfare will allow that especially sending the strongest warrior like yourself here. It's either he got too cocky or age has caught up with him making him _incredibly_ stupid." **With that, Kage stops right there as he let those words sink in. At that point, Kage would have sworn that he sees a vein pop. A statement like that made the Tiger Cub of Kai livid.

"RECANT THOSE WORDS IMMEDIATELY!" Yukimura roared furiously and dashed forward with his spears, ready to run someone with his spears. What's going through his head right now is that first things first, defeat Kouki and make Kage pay.

Masamune also dashes forward, wanting to cut out the snake's tongue once and for all.

Then Kage grins under his mask as if he knew this could happen.

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

Kage phased and Kouki swings. This time, Kage jumps from the shadows and knees at Yukimura's chin when at the same time, Kouki swung her mace from the side towards Masamune's midsection. Masamune widens his eye before it connected sending the dragon crashing into the wall and into another room. Yukimura hits the floor on his back with a grunt.

What did these two do? _They switched._

" **Okay. You take care of Date, I handle this."** Kage said. Kouki nods silently and goes into the hole where she sends Masamune to. She's glad that she is able to not hear anymore shouting from this guy. She hopes the other guy is not as talkative. Kage snickers at the Yukimura who looks to be growling through his teeth.

 **"It looks like you're getting what you want, _Crimson Demon of War. See? I'm being kind._** " Kage mocked the red spearman on the ground who got back up slowly on his feet. **"How do you feel?"**

"Eager," Yukimura replied, anger in his tone yet he's looking forward to this. "I'm eager to defeat you with my all of my spirit, Kage-dono! I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura shall be your opponent!"

 **"Spirit?!"** Kage's eyes lit up at those fighting words, **"Very well, I like to see your spirit once I _slashed_ you!" **Kage laughed.

* * *

 ** _"Shit."_** Masamune cursed as the land against the crushed wall with his three of the swords that managed to save him. Managed to defend his mid-section. If he reacts a moment longer, he going to feel more pain than just cracked ribs. He coughs as he sees the girl approaching. What's her name? Kage mentioned her name once. K-Kim? Kai? No. Kouki? Yeah, that's right.

Kouki noticed something amiss and just sucked her teeth. Great. Guess he has to hit him again.

Masamune coughs. Damn…he didn't know that girl can pack a hit like that. No wonder, Yukimura went all out on her, she's just like him but with a mace. Masamune can't help but let out a few chuckles before bursting out in laughter,

"Hahahaha!"

Kouki blinks and narrows her eyes at the sudden laughter. "What's so funny?"

"It's just no wonder that Yukimura is going crazy on you. You look like you haven't tired yourself despite being dirty. I thought it will be over in a matter of minutes!"

"Yeah…well…it didn't happen so…can we get this over with it? I just want to go home." Great. So is this guy going to laugh instead of shouting? She hopes the back-up has arrived, they're taking too long.

"Hah? What? Are you bored or something? Cause awhile ago, it looks like you didn't give a _shit._ "

"I don't."

"Then why do you fight?" Masamune mused a question, wondering what drive this girl to join.

"Because I _want_ to." Kouki is sick of being asked questions all day. First, it was that red guy now it's the blue guy. Why won't they just shut up already?

"Hmph." Masamune points his claws at her. "Whatever you say. Like you said, let's get this over with it. But first, I want to see what ya got, Lighting Beast!"


End file.
